Unstable
by MagicMilk
Summary: AU - Son of Njord? Yep. Falling for a Virgin goddess. Definitely. Best friends with a Son of Loki? Sadly. Found by the aforementioned Virgin Goddess, and her immortal group of girls? Yeah. Percy Jackson, you are in for one helluva ride. PercyxArtemis
1. Fighting a Titan and Strange Feelings

**All Rights of 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' belong to Rick Riordan. I am in no way affiliated with him, this is a fanfiction for the enjoyment of others.**

"Ready?" Percy whispered. Ben nodded. "Go!" He barked. They kicked open the warehouse doors, revealing the monsters inside. Cyclops, Empousai, Telkhines, Hellhounds, and a Titan, Hyperion. All their heads snapped to the two offending Demigods direction.

Ben dove to the left, his gun materializing in his hand. His finger squeezed the trigger, and a single bullet blasted towards a column of monsters in a eruption of flame and force. The bullet ripped through its marks with enough force to go through bodies, smashing three monsters into dust, sending their essence back to Tartarus.

He tucked his knees to his chest and curled into a ball. He rolled, then sprung to his feet, somersaulting over the head of a Cyclops. Two daggers materialized in his hands with a flash of green light. Two quick slashes, and the Cyclops exploded in a torrent of fine golden dust.

He took a second to regard his Smith&Wesson .500 Magnum. Insane Recoil, but a very, very powerful gun. Enchanted with dozens of spells, his Magnum had infinite ammo, with interchangeable rounds that he could switch with a thought.

Explosive, Burst, Acid, Fire, Foam, he had it all. The spells also lessened the recoil considerably, and made it very accurate. It was his pride and joy, well, one of two. He aimed once more, then pulled the trigger, an explosive bullet phasing into the chamber. With barely a glance, he fired.

The bullet flew out of Ben's gun, going twice the speed of sound. The bullet smashed into Hyperions kneecap, the pain instantly making him clutch his knee and stop him from rallying and organizing the monsters. The small explosion also had the effect of blowing out his knee, splattering Ichor, body tissue, and other disgusting things onto the monsters behind him.

As monsters started swarming him, Ben charged towards the ones in front of him. He sprinted the last few steps, then did a one footed jump, landing on the monsters weapons and shoulders. He propelled himself forward and up, his feet smashing the monsters heads.

He leapt, and grabbed onto a chain and hook hanging from the ceiling, obviously to move around heavy parts. He swung, then back flipped, to land in front of Hyperion. The Titan of the East had a murderous look in his eyes, and swung his massive broadsword at Ben.

Ben ducked, then stepped into Hyperions guard to minimize the effect of his broadswords reach and force. He swung his fist towards Hyperion, stepping forward to capitalize on his momentum. His fist smashed into Hyperions face, instantly bruising his knuckles. Hyperion didn't even blink.

The Titan of Light grabbed Ben and threw him. Ben smashed through monsters with enough force to kill. He didn't even hit the ground, the thing that stopped him was the hard wood and metal of the warehouse wall. The metal bended and the wood snapped and cracked, making a crater in the wall.

Hyperion limped towards him, bellowing insults. With a snarl, he slashed his broadsword at Bens direction. A wave of light, heat and force shimmered into existence and rocketed toward him. Ben jumped to one side, watching as the shimmering wave of force blew out a section of the wall behind him.

The resulting impact blew him off his feet, propelling him forward. The blinding glare of the light as it burst left his vision blurred, and his ears were ringing from the extreme noise. He had smashed his face as he landed, and blood poured down from his broken nose. He looked up to see Hyperion stalking towards him with a triumphant leer.

Hyperion lifted the massive broadsword, looking at the bloodied and battered individual before him. Wooden and metal shrapnel had cut him up, and he bled from a shallow laceration in his biceps to a huge shard of metal in his thigh. He was puzzled when the boy started to laugh. A lance of pain shot through his kneecap, and he dropped and faltered.

As his sword went down with his arms, he barely caught the reflection of a black haired individual with sea-green eyes swinging a sword at him. Hyperion roared in pain as the Greek Blade sliced into his back, going in so far to hit his spinal cord. He reared around, to meet a sword hilt to the temple.

Percy spun the sword and slashed off the Titans wrist, earning a spray of golden blood. He spun, then ducked and swept the Titan off his feet with the flat of his blade. As Hyperion fell, Percy raised his sword to finish off the Titan. Hyperion kicked him away with his good foot, sending Percy flying back dozens of feet before crashing to the cold, unforgiving ground.

Hyperion shouted, and his eyes and mouth started to glow with raw energy. His sword hummed with power, and took on a aura of light. He roared, and charged at Percy, ignoring the pain in his knee and back. He swung the massive broadsword at the approaching Demigod.

Percy had yelled in respond, and the floor started to crack. High pressure streams of water punched through the floor, and gathered behind Percy. He charged, water trailing behind him, following the arc of his sword. He sliced his sword in a powerful overhand cut, and the bronze blade collided with the broadsword of a Titan.

The result was instantaneous. The few remaining monsters were vaporized by the raw power, and Ben was once again blown of his feet. He landed hard, spitting out blood and muttering a cuss. Percy was standing in a circle of ground that had been flattened by the sheer impact of the two swords colliding.

Hyperion had been blown through the walls, lying in a bloodied heap. The trench he was lying in was the result of Percy's strength. Ben sat up, and spat out more blood. He walked over to Percy and clapped him on the back.

"Sorry 'bout that. Spend most of my time gettin' knocked around." Ben said with a grimace.

Percy took a look at his thigh. "Its fine. Holy shit, look at your thigh!" Ben looked at the jagged piece of metal sticking out both ends. He gave Percy a nod, and they both grabbed one end. Ben bunched up some of his shirt and put it inside his mouth. On three, they both pulled, and the metal came free.

Ben bit down hard on the cloth, the soft material muffling a yell of pain. His eyes glowed green, and green light shimmered over his and Percy's wounds. The blood flow stopped and the wounds closed.

"By the way, got some of Hyperions energy residue. Might be good for some new spells." Ben grinned. Percy grinned back.

They both turned to observe Hyperion. "What should we do with him?" Percy murmured. They heard a _hiss-THUK_, as a multitude of silver arrows slammed into the Titans head, sending him to Tartarus. Ben groaned. "Artemis, and her Hunters."

They both sprinted for the opening, but an arrow impaled itself at their feet. They both backed up warily, not wanting to get shot. As a ring of Hunters surrounded them, a 12 year old girl dressed in silver strode towards them. She stopped a meter in front of them.

"Well, well. Two 16 year old boys. Lost?" She asked in mock concern.

"At least grace us with a fitting age, lady Artemis." Ben jested in return, giving a mock bow.

Artemis form shifted until she was a 16 year old as well. Percy started noting down her figure. Lithe, Auburn hair. Looks athletic. Beautiful, pretty curvy figure, soft lips, sexy-wait, what the hell? It's teenage hormones, Percy told himself. And yet, something inside him gravitated towards this girl.

Percy shook his head. He started tapping his hand on his knee, and Artemis noticed immediately. "Stop." She ordered. "ADHD." Percy retorted, and she nodded in reply. Ben noticed what Percy was tapping in Morse Code. _IMPROVISE_.

"I assume you were the ones to defeat Hyperion?" She questioned, and they both nodded. She saw the honesty in their eyes. The brown haired one was good looking, but the black haired one caught her attention. His eyes were mesmerizing, and he was clearly well muscled. Very good looki-What were these thoughts?

"Who are you?" She demanded, and they both went mute. Percy felt the urge to help the pretty girl, but shoved it down. Something about her . . Made Percy feel warm.

Artemis smirked. "I guess we won't be getting any information out of you two. I can recommended some good places for Jackalopes, as you will shortly be o-!" She was cut off as Percy closed the distance between them and crashed his lips on hers.

Her body stiffened in shock. Percy ran his younger across her lips, drinking in her intoxicating scent. He placed his hands on her back, and his Nether regions started to rise a little bit.

_Is this what I have missed? _Wondered Artemis, as the new emotions flooded her senses. The small attraction she held for Orion until he raped on of her hunters was nothing compared to this. Hesitantly, she kissed back.

Percy broke the kiss, panting for oxygen. As he stepped back, amid gasps from a shocked hunt, a green beam of power hit Artemis, sending her flying into a tree, which she smashed through, tumbling into another one. A stick snagged her silver jacket, and ripped it off, along with tearing her shirt in two.

Percy gawked at her, and stared at her chest. Her ripped shirt exposes her silver bra, and her cleavage. Percy's boner rose to another notch. He nudged Ben, and they ran like hell. Silver arrows thudded in the trees around them. A sixth sense told Percy to jump. He gave into the urge, and a silver beam of energy incinerated the spot whee his feet were a moment before.

They poured on the speed, but they couldn't last forever. "Portal, now!" Percy wheezed. Ben gave a cough, then spoke a word in Norse. "**_Hjem_**!" *A flash of green light engulfed them and they were gone. Artemis signalled her hunters to regroup at camp, and pondered the events of the day.

-)_(-

Percy and Ben stumbled over the threshold, and collapsed on a couch. This was Bens other pride and joy, the home that existed out of reality. It was billionaires home, with unlimited food, drinks, amazing beds, and a full gym. Along with a swimming pool, it had a full stadium downstairs. Space was limitless here. If you looked out the windows or went onto a balcony, you would see the multicoloured lights of space flash past. It was an amazing place.

Ben smirked at Percy and made a kissing motion. Percy blushed viciously, and glared at Ben. He held up his hands in mock surrender. Percy groaned, then ran up the stairs to his room. He unclothed, and stepped into the shower, and gave a sigh of pleasure as the hot water hit his skin, and loosened his muscles.

He thought about the day, and how he met Ben. Percy's mother had told him about his father, and that the Norse gods were real. She warned Percy of other pantheons, and other dangers. Sally Jackson was the sweetest person Percy knew. When the monsters attacked, Percy knew he had to leave. So he packed up his clothes, and told his mom he was going. She protested, but he told he needed to do it. She reluctantly gave him her blessing and let him go. He hadn't seen her in years.

He hiked through North America, going to the Calgary Stampede, attending baseball games in America, going to the Seattle space needle. He swiped a pen from an old man, which he later found out turned into a sword when clicked. He had the strangest feeling that the man let him take it. All he knew was that the mans was a teacher, evident from the class, and his name was Mr. Brunner, evident from the nametag.

He found Ben in a bush he tripped into, sleeping. After a fight, and lots of insults and punches, they banded together. Ben later revealed he was a son of Loki, which made him a type of outcast from the other Norse Demigods. He expected Percy to reject him, but Percy stayed with him, which increased his respect for the son of Njord.

Most of all, Percy thought about the silver eyed goddess. He had a crush on her, he realized. How could he get one in that small amount of time? Unless it was love at first sight? No. It was just coincidence. And yet . . . Percy let the sound of the water take over, but the one thing he couldn't get out of his head was when she kissed him back.

***Norse for home. Hopefully, google translate is trustworthy. **

**Hope you enjoy this new story. So damn tired right now, spent hours racking my brain for inspiration.**

**One thing: Percy is a teenager. Teenagers have hormones. Guys get boners (erections) when they get aroused. I don't know how woman feel when they get aroused, and I intend not to now for many years to come. Ugh. This makes me feel dirty. Anyway, Percy is a teenager, and therefore has teenage reactions, and emotions. This may seem like a smut story to you, but it's not. I'm just trying to make this confrontation memorably for Percy.**

**Why is my OC here: I like him. He's here to stay, but just for this story. Or maybe not. . . HUEHUEHUe.**

**The more you review, the faster I update. Peace out!**

**_MagicMilk_**.


	2. A Huge Fight, along with another Meeting

"Why would you kiss her?" Ben asked. "Like, you coulda' just kneed her in the gut, and winded her."

"I don't know." Percy muttered.

"No, I believe you." Ben sarcastically retorted.

Percy scowled, and dove under to resume swimming laps. Keeping fit was important for a Demigod. Ben was jogging on a treadmill, while Percy was swimming laps. They had been going for hours.

"Oh, yeah. I have a few things to show you." Ben said. He stopped the treadmill, and stepped off. Percy literally shot out of the water like a cannonball, leaving a fountain of water behind him. He landed on the swimming deck, completely dry.

Him and Percy walked throughout the gym, heading for the armoury. It was full of spells and scrolls, along with potions and books of enchanting. The house literally had infinite space. It took a lot of Ben's energy, but he could create new rooms and areas, even a football arena. They were in a pocket universe, so there was no boundaries.

Whenever Percy or Ben spoke 'Home' in the Norse tongue, and thought of this place, they were teleported her, right at the doorway. On the main floor, past the door, was the kitchen. Right next to that, the living room, with comfy chairs and couches, along with multiple gaming consoles.

There were bathrooms beside that, along with a spare bedroom. Downstairs, was a full gym, with multiple exercise machines, and a full length swimming pool beside it. A huge field was located through a doorway, that automatically repaired itself. Besides that, was a weapons range, along with a simulator.

Upstairs, were the rooms, with massive beds and bathrooms. However, Percy and Ben knew sometimes they would have to sleep on the ground, on missions, so they slept on moderate beds. Still pretty big.

One of the most important rooms, was the armoury. Located right next to the weapons range, it held every single weapon or utility that they had either stolen, purchased, or created. Ammunition was held in the back of the room, along with anvils and other forge materials to fix and repair weapons, along with modify and upgrade them.

The spell room was beside that. Filled with dozens of scrolls, Ben had enchanted them all, using various items they picked up. Items like a Minatour horn, Drakon Scales, etc.

They walked into the Armoury, dozens of guns greeting them. Ben walked over to the shotguns, and grabbed, tossing it to Percy. Percy caught it, admiring the gun.

"Ithaca 37. Modified it, giving it reduced recoil. Longer barrel for increased power. Here's a few bullets." Ben explained, tossing Percy some ammo. Percy caught it, and stored it in his pocket. Ben also tossed Percy two different looking bullets. They were blue, and distinctly cold to the touch.

"Special bullets. Took a long time for me to make. Remember the Hyperborean giants that we killed?"

_Percy gave a feral grin as he decapitated another Frost Giant, spinning his sword once, before throwing it like a boomerang, the blade piercing another Hyperboreans throat. Ben gave two final punches to his target, literally punching through the Ice Giants head._

_The last giant roared, and unsheathed its war axe. Ben tossed Percy his own axe, and Percy charged the Hyperborean head on with a terrifying scream. They collided in a huge explosion of ice of ice and snow._

"Yeah." Percy answered. "Well, I used the ice I collected from one of them, and put it into a bullet. The blue layer is to keep the cold in, while the ice is beneath it. I put a little spell on the ice, causing it to multiply on contact with air." Ben listed off. He pulled out one of the bullets from his pocket, and tossed it in the air.

He careless threw one of his magical daggers, the blade shearing through the enchanted bullet. As it split in half, the ice started to expand, sharp edges growing, until the ice was nearly five times it's size. Both halls landed on the ground, when they promptly exploded.

Ice shards flew everywhere, leaving powder in the air, temporarily blinding Percy. When the icy powder cleared, Percy glared at Ben.

His friend gave a sheepish smile. "I may have added a little bit of that Greek fire we stole from that department store woman..."

Percy hit him on the shoulder. "You didn't even know if it was real Greek Fire or not!"

Ben shrugged. "I tested it. On a watermelon."

Percy sighed in exasperation. "What happened?"

Ben grinned. "It blew up."

Percy sighed, and hit Ben in the gut with the butt of his shotgun. Ben choked and grabbed his stomach, gasping for air.

"You - suck -" Ben managed to wheeze out.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm not the guy who was testing unknown materials."

**Line Break**

"So what are we doing here?" Percy asked, as he strolled through the streets of Seattle with Ben.

"Take a break. See the space needle." Ben replied, putting his hands in the pockets of his grey hoodie.

"Okay. Where D'you wanna go for lunch?" Percy said, as they walked past a Subway.

"Doesn't matter to me." Ben answered.

They kept walking around, visiting various buildings. They grabbed some Coffee at Starbucks, then walked over to the space needle. They sat on a nearby bench, gazing up at the huge structure.

"Huh." Percy muttered. Ben looked at, gesturing for him to elaborate.

"Do you think we'll see Artemis and her Hunt again?" Percy blurted out.

Ben gave a snigger. "You, sir, are love struck."

"I'm just wondering!" Percy sputtered, his alibi completely given away by the red blush of his cheeks.

Ben grinned and punched him in the arm. Percy frowned and punched him back. Ben was about to hit Percy once more, when his face creased in a frown. Percy's mouth formed in a question but Ben drew his finger across his throat. Percy promptly shut up.

"Greek monsters. Pursuing someone in silver." Ben whispered, taking off in a sprint after the monsters. Percy followed, catching up. The silver person rounded a corner, and stopped abruptly when a door burst open and a bunch of men and women clad in normal clothes burst out a door. The ruse of being a normal person was given away by the guns they were carrying.

The girl in silver pulled a knife from her belt and threw it, hitting a woman right between the eyebrows. A bow magically appeared in her hand, and she aimed an arrow right at another woman. The mercenaries all aimed their guns at the girl, some red dots appearing on the girls face and head.

"She's a Hunter." Percy said sharply. His attention was suddenly diverted to the _chop-chop-chop_ of a Helicopter. It swerved into view, coming out from behind a building. A gun and missile array was under each black wing. One door was open, with a man holding a rifle aimed at the hunter. Percy noted the mercenaries were getting ready to shoot.

"I'll take care of the gunners, you get the chapter. Go!" Percy barked, and Ben bolted off into the nearest two story building. Percy concentrated, and streams of water burst out of the glass windows of nearby stores. The water formed into one stream, that went towards the mercenaries, knocking the guns out of their hands, and smashing them on the ground.

Percy gave a scary grin, and uncapped his pen. His sword sprang into full form, and he charged them with a roar. The mercenaries all charged at him, and tackled him. Percy was buried under a pile of human bodies, punching and kicking. Percy's eyes glowed with power, and in a burst of green light, they were all blasted backwards. Percy's body turned into water, and reformed standing up.

A single brave mercenary charged at him. Percy held out his hand, and his shotgun appeared. The man stopped dead in his tracks. Percy gave a humourless grin. "Is that all you've got?"

Ben pounded up the stairs, and charged down a hallway. He saw the helicopter hovering outside the window, a fair distance away. He sprinted as hard as he could for the last few steps, and did a one footed jump, diving through the window.

In an explosion of glass, he smashed through the window, drawing his magnum in midair. He squeezed off a shot, the bullet piercing one of the pilots windows, and hitting the pilot in the arm. The pilot gasped in pain and quickly steadied the craft with his good arm.

Ben hit the floor of the helicopter in painful dive roll, smacking into the opposite closed window. He also hit the man with the rifle as he entered the copter, pushing the man out of the way, his head smacking into an ammo crate. His eyes lolled into his head, unconscious.

Ben steadied himself, the shock effect on the 4 person crew (the pilot, three gunmen) leaving them paralyzed. Ben backhanded one across the face, then spun and kicked the other in the chest with side kick, sitting him down hard in one of the seats. He turned back to the other guy and smashed his head into the closed door of the helicopter. He crumpled like a sack of potatoes.

Ben burst through the pilot door, and hit the pilot on the temple with the butt of his gun, knocking out the pilot. He removed the pilots hand from the control stick and threw him in the other seat, and quickly grabbed the helicopter. He lowered and landed it, very narrowly.

Percy casually took down another man with a sword to the wrist, then a punch to the head. The last two tried to run. Percy casually shot his Ithaca 37, and the blue bullet shot out of the chamber. The outer lair melted in midair, and the ice inside grew. The explosive charge activated in another millisecond, spraying ice shards and icicles all over the fleeing mercenaries. The ice pierced their bodies, dropping them with screams of pain. The ice were already turning red by the time they hit the ground.

Percy saw Ben lowering the helicopter, but then saw the Hunter running. She had stayed to watch Percy fight off the mercenaries, but had now bolted. Percy sprinted past the helicopter, giving Ben the signal to follow him.

They followed the hunter throughout the city, weaving and bobbing through the crowd. They finally stopped right by a road, opposite to a forest. The hunter ran right onto the middle of the street, stopping when a bullet slammed between their feet.

A strange man stood at the end of the road. Clad in all black, he held a unknown pistol in his hand smoke curled off the barrel, and shot at Percy and Ben. The bullet pinged into the steel lamp post next to them, and Ben winced.

Percy ran onto the street, ignoring the cars roaring around him. He aimed, at the strange man clad in black. The hunter took the opportunity and bolted, jumping from car to car. The enemies next pistol shot narrowly missed the girl.

Percy's fingers started to close on the trigger, and -

Something slammed into him, and the world was in slow-motion. Adrenaline, He thought, but his attention was called to the more important matter. He saw Ben, in a desperate dive, hands on Percy, throwing him back onto the sidewalk. The most alarming thing, was the car bearing down on them.

He saw the car smash into Ben, even as Percy was falling backwards. Percy saw his friends face screw up with pain, and the drivers head smash into the airbag that just inflated. The windshield broke, and little shards of glass were flying towards them.

Percy finally hit the ground, his breath driven out of him. Ben flew through the air, trailing blood. He smashed into the sidewalk, lying there in a bloody heap. Percy turned, but the strange man was gone.

Percy ran over to his fallen friend. He turned him over, wincing. Ben's hair was matted with blood, even more of it trickling down his face. His right arm was bent at a funny angle, and his chest was peppered with little shards of glass sticking out of it.

A big piece of glass had pierced his leg, and was halfway lodged in. He was losing blood fast. Percy cursed and tore out the glass, ignoring Bens cry of pain. Percy ripped off a part of his shirt, then wrapped it around the wound in a tight band, then tied the ends together.

He picked up his friend, carrying him bridal style, running for the woods. He had to get Ben to their home, but they couldn't teleport their right in the midst of mortals. One might grab Percy or Ben and teleport into their home, jeopardizing their safety.

Percy burst into the woods. The hunters trail was left in the dirt, and he followed that. Following it for about a mile, he came upon a camp of silver tents. Percy groaned. Of course he had to find the hunters of Artemis. He probably should've just teleported surrounded by mortals.

An alarm horn sounded, and bows were drawn and pointed at Percy and Ben. Dozens of hunters surrounded them in a half circle. The hunter they had pursued burst through the half circle, along with Artemis.

Artemis instantly recognized them, and she snarled in anger and hate.

"Kill them!" She shouted.

Arrow after arrow was loosed and flew towards Percy and his fallen friend. A shield of hardened water conjured out of the moisture in the air, blocking all the arrows. The tips blunted and dropped to the ground.

"Permission to fire again, milady?" Asked the Hunter they had saved. She had raven black hair, along with electric blue eyes. A circlet was upon her head, and she wore a 'Death to Barbie'.

"Permission granted, lieutenant." Artemis replied shortly.

"You owe us." Percy said, stopping the Hunters from shooting.

"How?" Artemis retorted angrily, drawing her own bow. She's carefully aimed at them.

"We saved your lieutenant." Percy said.

Artemis turned to her lieutenant. "Is this true Thalia?"

Thalia nodded. "Yes milady."

Percy cut in. "You don't want a debt to males. Heal my friend, don't harm us, and let us out of camp when we choose. Swear it on the Styx. You have honour? Show us it."

Artemis was struggling. She hated the two and wanted to kill them, especially the green eyed one for kissing her. On the other hand, she would have an unpaired debt to a man. Her ego wouldn't allow it. She was a fair and just woman, not a cheater. In her own opinion, she was the perfect woman.

"Fine. I swear on the Styx I will abide by your terms." Thunder boomed, and the debt was sealed.

**Hi. I'm tired, and sorry for updating. I'm super lazy, and school has started for me. It sucks, but anyway, hope you enjoy this. Keep reviewing and I'm super happy with the amount of follow with just one chapter.**

Peace!

~**_MagicMilk_**

AN: Just fixing up some stuff. Little errors and what-not.


End file.
